


Howl at the moon

by birman



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, but not anymore, sorry lol, that would include also the other vixx members, this was supposed to be the first in a series of stories, vixx - au, vixx - supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birman/pseuds/birman
Summary: please note: this is an old fic I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)note 2:this is the prequel forthisandthisdrabble, but can be read independently from one another.Also,thisdrabble here is the immediate continuation of this story, enjoy!





	Howl at the moon

**Author's Note:**

> please note: this is an old fic I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.  
I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)
> 
> **note 2:** this is the prequel for [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348743/chapters/48251266) and [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348743/chapters/48251278) drabble, but can be read independently from one another.  
Also, [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348743/chapters/48283777) drabble here is the immediate continuation of this story, enjoy!

“You gotta be kidding me…” Taekwoon muttered under his breath as he came to a sudden halt.

He had been hiking in the woods alone like he had countless times before, pleasant days spent in the woods with just the chirping of the birds and the occasional squirrel to keep him company.  
Today, however, the woods were way too quiet, devoid of any of their usual sounds. It felt a little threatening, as if the forest life sensed some kind of danger, and it put Taekwoon on edge.

He remembered seeing some blood on the ground earlier, but paid it little attention, thinking that it was only some foxes hunting.  
But when the bloody stains became a little too frequent, both on the ground and smeared on the bark of trees and on the leaves of bushes, he slowed down his steps and checked his surrounding before advancing.

He wasn’t prepared for what he found behind a group of bushes though: a wolf lying on the ground, its dark grey coat caked with dry blood and mud. Its body, larger than average, was covered in wounds. It looked as if he’d been clawed and bitten by dogs, or other wolves.  
“What the fuck… there shouldn’t be any wolves in these mountains…” he whispered, eyes glued to the beast in front of him.

The wolf growled low in its throat, trying to scare Taekwoon away.  
Taekwoon was in fact trying to back away slowly, but stopped when he heard a soft whine coming from the animal as it tried to rise.  
“Hey.” he began, steadying his voice in a reassuring tone, “I don’t want to hurt you, ok? You don’t look very well, let me take care of those wounds.”

The wolf grew quiet at those words, but it kept its stare on him.  
Taekwoon was mesmerized by its eyes: they were golden yellow, and looked very smart.  
He knew he should just call a vet and leave as quickly as possible, but something kept him glued to the spot. He stuck a hand out towards the wolf, slowly, trying to show him his good intentions.  
The wolf gave another short growl, but carefully got closer to Taekwoon’s hand, sniffing it.

Taekwoon’s heart began beating fast in a mixture of anxiety and fear, and it felt like an eternity before the wolf finally began lapping at his outstretched hand, showing him that it had accepted him.  
“Good boy…” Taekwoon let out the breath he had been holding and slowly reached to scratch the wolf behind its ear.

He grabbed his water flask and poured some for the wolf in a cup as he looked for the bandages he usually brought with him in his backpack in case of emergencies.  
“I should call a vet… hey, would you let me take you to a hospital?”  
The wolf stopped drinking and let out another low growl, as if it understood Taekwoon’s words.  
Taekwoon’s eyes widened slightly in surprise: “Ok, no vet then… I hope I’ll be enough.”

With the remaining water and some tissues, he began washing the wolf’s wounds and bandage them, while the beast just lay patiently on the ground, letting out soft whines every now and then.  
“Done… I think I should get some antiseptic though, I wouldn’t want your wounds to become infected. But… how?”  
Taekwoon had been talking quietly to the wolf, and as he thought about what to do next, he felt the beast licking his hand once again, and then rest its big head on it.

“I wonder if you’re truly a wolf…” Taekwoon went on, and the wolf whimpered softly. “You’re too big to be a regular wolf, and you’re not afraid of me. Do you have a home to go back to, boy?”  
The wolf just gave him another lick in reply, and Taekwoon smiled: “Will you let me take you home with me? I’ll tend to your wounds, and when you’ve recovered we’ll look for your home again. What do you say?”  
The wolf began wagging its tail weakly, and Taekwoon chuckled.

He picked the wolf up, staggering a little under its weight. Making frequent stops to catch his breath, he finally reached his car.  
He laid the wolf on the backseat and drove back to the city, to his house.  
He spread a blanket on his sofa and made sure the wolf was comfortable before kneeling beside it.  
“I’m going to go buy some medicine for you.” he petted the wolf’s head as he spoke, “I’ll be right back, be a good boy, ok?”  
The wolf licked his arm and then lay down, closing its eyes. Taekwoon smiled at it and left.

When he came back, the wolf was still dozing on the sofa, but it cracked its eyes open as soon as Taekwoon got near.  
“I’m going to treat your wounds with this” he held a small white tube of medicine in his hand and showed it to the wolf, “you should get better in no time.”

The wolf slept throughout the day, and when it woke up again it was already night.  
Taekwoon was sitting on the floor by the sofa, reading, and when he felt the animal stir, he turned around and scratched it behind its ear.  
“Hello, sleepyhead. Are you hungry? I got you some nice steak, what do you say?”  
The wolf wagged its tail enthusiastically and let out a short bark, making Taekwoon smile.

“I’ll have to work on the morning shift tomorrow, can I trust you not to wreck my home while I’m out? I’ll be back right after lunch.” Taekwoon told the wolf while it ate.  
It should be weird, talking to an animal like that, he thought, but it seemed as if it could understand every word he said. And, as if reading his mind, the wolf barked again.

\--------------------

The following morning, before leaving for work, Taekwoon set out water and food for the wolf, and checked its wounds. The cuts looked already way better than the day before, much to his surprise.  
“Well, it looks like I’ll let you go sooner than I thought.” he murmured. The wolf whimpered and leaned its muzzle on Taekwoon’s leg, ears flat against its head and waiting for Taekwoon to pet it.

His work shift at the coffee shop he co-owned with his childhood friend, Hakyeon, flew by, and Taekwoon hurried home as soon as he was done.  
Even if the wolf looked way smarter than any other animal he’d met so far, Taekwoon was still a little worried to leave such a large beast alone in his house, so he let out a relieved sigh as soon as he stepped inside and saw that everything looked intact.

The wolf was sprawled on the floor of the living room, and as soon as it saw him, it perked up and wagged its tail, barking a few times to welcome him home.  
Taekwoon smiled as he crouched beside it and scratched it behind its ears: “Hey boy. Missed me?”

The wolf began whimpering and pawing at the bandages still around its body, clearly trying to take them off.  
“What’s the matter? Do they bother you? Let me see…”  
Carefully, Taekwoon checked the cuts, and seeing that they weren’t looking any worse than in the morning, he unwrapped the bandages.  
The wolf barked and half-rolled on its back, not really showing its belly, but in a clear gesture of trust.  
Taekwoon smiled and petted it a little before getting up.

\--------------------

After two weeks, the wounds on the wolf’s body looked healed enough, the new skin pink and tender. It still surprised Taekwoon how fast it was healing, but he concluded that maybe it was normal healing time for a wolf, after all he wasn’t a vet.

Taekwoon noticed that the animal was growing restless, and resolved to take him back to the mountains as soon as possible. He knew it was the right thing to do, wolves weren’t, and shouldn’t be, pets, but, on the other hand, he had grown very fond of it and knew he’d be sad when it would be time to part.

“It’s my day off tomorrow…” Taekwoon said to the wolf one evening. He was watching tv while sitting on the floor, back resting against the sofa. The wolf was lying right beside him, its big head resting on Taekwoon’s thigh.  
“You probably want to go out again, don’t you?” He said as he petted its head. The wolf just whimpered in reply, then turned around to lick his hand.  
“I’m going to take you back to the woods where I found you, it’s time you go back…”  
He sighed: “I’ll miss you, it was nice having you around.”

Hearing this, the wolf sat up, put his front paws on Taekwoon’s shoulders and began licking his face.  
“Hey, hey! Stop it!” he laughed, trying to push the animal away, but it was too strong, and so he soon gave up.

The morning came way too soon for Taekwoon’s taste.  
The wolf seemed to remember his words from the previous night, because it was more restless than usual, jumping around Taekwoon all the time while he was having breakfast and got ready.

“I got it, I got it… I’m ready, let’s go.” Taekwoon finally said.  
The wolf followed him outside, to where his car was parked, and sat in front of it, waiting.  
“You’re so impatient… Let me open it… shit, I forgot the keys inside. Be a good boy and wait for me here, ok?” He said before running back to his house to retrieve his car keys.

When he went back outside though, the wolf was gone.  
“Hey, boy! Where are you? Come out, this is no time to play!” Taekwoon called out, looking around for any sign of the wolf.  
After spending almost two hours looking for it all over the neighbourhood he gave up, and went back home with a heavy heart.

\--------------------

A couple of days passed since the wolf had run away.  
It was night already, and Taekwoon was coming back from work, humming along to the music he was listening to.  
He stopped in his tracks when he was almost at his doorsteps, as there was a man leaning against a streetlamp in front of his house.

Taekwoon’s heart skipped a beat when he took him in: he was gorgeous.  
Short silver hair and a handsome face on a tall, lean body. He was wearing skin-tight black jeans and a white shirt. And he was looking straight at Taekwoon.

“I was waiting for you.” he said with a small grin, his voice pleasantly deep.  
Taekwoon frowned: “Do I know you?”  
He was pretty sure he’d never met that man before, he’d definitely remember him…  
The stranger’s grin only widened: “Yes, as a matter of fact you do. Remember that wolf you helped out?”  
“Was that yours? And how do you know about that?” Taekwoon asked, getting suspicious. He hadn’t told about the wolf to anyone, not even Hakyeon.  
“What if I said that was me?”  
“I’d say you’re insane.” 

Taekwoon was getting annoyed, what did this stranger want from him? He should just ignore him, and maybe call the police if he wouldn’t leave.  
He tried to walk past him to get to his door, but the man grabbed his arm: “I’m not crazy, and I can prove it. You used your favourite blanket as a mattress for me, that baby blue one with black cats on it. That was adorable, by the way, and that medicine you used on my cuts smells like mint. What else… You wear a black tank top and grey sweatpants to sleep, and the first thing you do in the morning is go in the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Also, the night before I left you told me you’d take me back where you found me, and that you’d miss me.”

Taekwoon was speechless, how did he know all this? He was still trying to find something to say when the stranger grinned again.  
“You never gave me a name, because you didn’t want to get too attached to me, did you? You kept calling me ‘boy’. Well, time for a proper introduction now. My name’s Wonshik, nice to meet you Taekwoon.”

Wonshik took a step closer to Taekwoon, their faces almost touching.  
Even in the dim light of the streetlamp, Taekwoon could see the golden flecks in his black eyes, and gasped.  
“You… how?”  
Wonshik chuckled, and the low rumble of his voice sent shivers down Taekwoon’s spine: “I’ll show you, but I can’t do it here. Let’s go inside.”  
He grabbed the keys from Taekwoon’s limp hand and opened the door, acting as if he owned the place.  
After a moment of bewilderment, Taekwoon ran after him, ready to call the police or give him a good beating if things went wrong.

The sight in front of him made him froze on the spot, though: Wonshik was standing in the middle of his living room, barefoot, and was unbuttoning his shirt.  
His chest and arms were covered in black tattooes that looked like swirls, runes and other weird symbols that Taekwoon didn’t know the meaning of.  
“What the hell are you doing?” he blurted out.  
“I told you I’d show you, didn’t I?” Wonshik replied as he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his slim thighs together with his boxers.

The same tattooes covered his legs as well, leaving only his feet, hands, neck and face untouched, and Taekwoon found that he couldn’t take his eyes off him.  
“Look closely.” Wonshik purred, a grin once again on his handsome face. “And if you don’t scream, I’ll let you touch, ok?”

Taekwoon didn’t even have the time to ask him what he meant, because Wonshik’s body began to quickly shift and change, getting smaller and sprouting fur all over it.  
Taekwoon’s legs gave way under him and he fell on the floor, staring at the wolf that was now sitting in front of him. _His_ wolf.

“Do you believe me now?” the wolf said, his voice laced with amusement.  
“You-you talk?” was all that Taekwoon could manage, still stunned by what he just saw.  
“I do talk.” Wonshik replied, suddenly pouncing on Taekwoon and throwing him on the floor. “And you didn’t scream. That’s a good start, I’m sure we’ll get along just great.”  
With a chuckle, Wonshik began licking Taekwoon’s face, just like he did a few nights before.

Taekwoon squeezed his eyes shut and tried to push Wonshik off him, and suddenly he wasn’t feeling fur under his hands anymore, but warm skin.  
When he opened his eyes again, Wonshik was looking down at him, straddling his hips. And still as naked as he was before he turned into a wolf.  
His black and golden eyes and his smirk were mesmerizing, slowly driving Taekwoon crazy…

“What are you? A werewolf?” he mumbled.  
Wonshik snorted, but made no move to get off Taekwoon: “Please, don’t compare me to those beasts. Have you ever heard of shapeshifters? I have complete control over my animal and human forms, unlike werewolves.”  
“And why were you hurt when I found you? What happened?”  
“Some idiots didn’t like having me as the new alpha of the pack, so they ganged up on me. By the way, I’m sorry I ran away like that the other day, I had… some scores to settle.”  
Wonshik’s gaze turned hard and dangerous for a moment, but then it was gone.  
Taekwoon didn’t need to ask what happened to those who tried to get rid of him.

“Wait… so, you mean… you’ve been… _there_… the whole time? You understood everything?” Taekwoon stuttered as he finally put all the pieces together.  
“That’s right. I feel pretty bad about lying to you, trust me, but if I think about that one time you came out of the bathroom after your shower, not even wearing a towel…” Wonshik leaned down and whispered in Taekwoon’s ear: “Well… I must say I was really impressed.”

Taekwoon felt his face on fire and closed his eyes again, unable to look at Wonshik anymore. Even if he couldn’t see him, he was sure he could _feel_ the other man’s smirk.  
And having him so close was doing weird things to him, like his heart beating way too fast, or the insane urge of grabbing him and kissing him hard.

“What do you want?” Taekwoon murmured.  
“Hmm?”  
“Why are you here? What do you want from me?”  
Wonshik cocked his head, a smirk curving his lips: “Right now? Apart from thanking you? Well, right now I really want to touch you… and I want you to touch me too.”

Taekwoon groaned: this man was definitely going to drive him insane.  
“I’ve liked you since the first time I saw you.” Wonshik went on, one long finger tracing Taekwoon’s jaw and then his lips.  
His gaze was burning, fixed on Taekwoon as if he would never let him out of his sight.

Wonshik leaned down and nuzzled his neck, taking deep breaths: “I’m not one to beat around the bush… I want you Taekwoon, and I know you want me too. I can smell it on you…”  
He moved up to look Taekwoon in the eye, waiting: “I won’t do anything till you say you want it too…”  
Taekwoon let out a shaky breath, and nodded: “Yeah…”

As soon as he said that, Wonshik kissed him hard, taking his breath away.  
It was a wild kiss, just like Wonshik was, all teeth and bites, tongues deep in each other’s mouths.  
Wonshik growled low in his throat, making Taekwoon moan and sending a jolt straight to his groin.

Then, just as suddenly, Wonshik broke the kiss.  
“What…?” Taekwoon asked, puzzled, but Wonshik only got on his feet, pulling him up as well.  
“I don’t want to do it on the floor,” he said, wrapping his arms around Taekwoon’s waist and pushing him toward the bedroom, “and you’re not naked enough for my liking.”

His big hands grabbed Taekwoon’s shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. His jeans and boxers were next, and by the time they stepped into the bedroom, Taekwoon was just as naked as Wonshik.  
“So impatient…” Taekwoon whispered, the hint of a smile on his lips.  
“You’ve told me already, but I don’t see you complain.” Wonshik grinned back, falling on the bed and pulling Taekwoon down with him.

They kissed again, open-mouthed and hungry.  
Wonshik grabbed a fistful of Taekwoon’s hair and pulled his head back, getting access to his bare neck. He began kissing and licking the sensitive skin, nibbling and sucking on a spot right above his collarbone.  
When he was done, a nice red mark adorned Taekwoon’s usually pale skin: “Hmmm… so pretty…”

Taekwoon felt like his body was on fire wherever Wonshik had touched him, and he was barely able to swallow down his moans.  
He leaned down and began tracing with his lips and tongue the tattooes on Wonshik’s chest.  
When he reached a nipple and gently sucked on it, he heard a soft gasp. Encouraged by the sound, he sucked harder, grazing it with his teeth.  
As he was about to move to the other nipple, Wonshik’s hand grabbed his hip and pulled him down, while he wrapped the other around both their hard cocks.

“Wonshik…” Taekwoon moaned, taken by surprise.  
“Yes pup… such a lovely voice… I want you to moan my name till you get hoarse.”  
Taekwoon tried to snort, but it came out as a broken moan because Wonshik chose that exact moment to stroke his cock and squeeze the head, just so.  
If he wasn’t already so aroused, he’d probably die of embarrassment.  
He bit Wonshik’s chest in revenge, but the other man just chuckled, then hooked his arm around Taekwoon’s waist and pushed himself off the bed, turning them over.

“Why am I bottoming?” Taekwoon scowled as he was flipped on the mattress, Wonshik now hovering over him, snugly set between his legs.  
The other man smirked, pleased: “Because I’m the alpha wolf.”  
“And what does that make me? Your bitch?”  
Wonshik chuckled and nibbled on Taekwoon’s jaw: “That’s a nice thought, pup, but I’d say we leave the roleplaying for later, what do you think? Now spread your legs for me…”


End file.
